<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It's Well Worth the Wait by High-Seas-Swan (FangLang)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474475">It's Well Worth the Wait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangLang/pseuds/High-Seas-Swan'>High-Seas-Swan (FangLang)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rarities, B-Sides and Other Stuff (Tumblr Prompts) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Fluff, Husbands, Kissing, M/M, Prompt Fill, curls for days</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:55:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangLang/pseuds/High-Seas-Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick lets his hair grow out, David isn't adequately prepared.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rarities, B-Sides and Other Stuff (Tumblr Prompts) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It's Well Worth the Wait</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>An anon on tumblr asked me, Can you imagine in post-canon, David seeing Patrick’s beautiful golden curls for the first time? And this happened. <br/>I have been struggling to find words for months so this feels like a small victory, so thank you anon. </p>
<p>So! I'm going to try and post some prompts to this series, in hopes it gets me going again. It's probably going to be a lot of short fluff.<br/>No beta, likely mistakes are all my own.</p>
<p>Title from Tragically Hip</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Honestly, it shouldn’t have taken him by surprise— the curls. </p>
<p>It was, after all, his own suggestion that maybe Patrick let his hair grow out just a little. David had liked the way the lengthening brown strands looked almost auburn against his stark white pillowcase. And how the hair had begun to slip softly through his fingers as he ran them back and forth one lazy Sunday morning. He’d tried to curl one of the more reddish strands around his finger but it had been just shy of long enough.</p>
<p>“You should grow it out.”</p>
<p>Patrick hadn’t opened his eyes, he’d just given a non-committal hum. David had joined him on the pillow, nose almost touching Patrick’s and dug his fingers into those not quite long enough strands and had given a quick but sharp tug.This time the hum that had left Patrick’s lips rumbled from deep in his chest and his eyes had blinked slowly opened. One pale eyebrow raised when David tucked a smile into the corner of his mouth. </p>
<p>“You should let your hair grow out a little longer,” David had finally whispered and watched as Patrick’s eyelids fluttered shut again. </p>
<p>“Okay,” had come Patrick’s simple, easy response. David inched closer, nose now brushing his husband’s. He could feel Patrick’s smile even before he could taste it. </p>
<p>“That easy?” he’d asked and given a gentler tug, getting another hum.</p>
<p>“You make a convincing argument,” Patrick had whispered back before closing the small distance, kissing David slowly and thoroughly and any thoughts of hair were quickly forgotten.</p>
<p>
  <strong>xx</strong>
</p>
<p>But now, still, <em>the curls</em>. He shouldn’t be surprised and yet—</p>
<p>“Um, hello.” </p>
<p>Patrick looks up from the couch, where he’s sorting socks from the basket at his feet, completely unaware of the situation he’s created. David drops his bag and makes his way over.</p>
<p>“Soup should almost be ready. Let me just finish this and i’ll— oh, uh, hi,” Patrick’s words stutter out as David tosses the mismatched socks somewhere behind him and moves to straddle Patrick’s lap. </p>
<p>Patrick falls back against the couch with a huffed laugh, hands finding their familiar spot at David’s hips and grins at David’s narrowed gaze.</p>
<p>“Not that I’m complaining but what’s going on? Laundry got you hot and bothered? Should I tell you I still have,” the dummy pauses for dramatic effect and leans up to whisper, “sheets to fold in the dryer.”</p>
<p>David rolls his eyes and forces Patrick back against the couch with a firm hand on his chest. </p>
<p>“What did you do?” David asks, hand leaving Patrick’s chest, fingers trailing up his neck before they bury themselves in the thick, silky curls at the back of Patrick’s head.</p>
<p>A light blush colors Patrick’s cheeks. </p>
<p>“Oh.” </p>
<p>“Oh,” David parrots back, fingers tightening, Patrick’s mouth goes a little slack.</p>
<p>“I finally tried that new shampoo we got in from Jasper and Peter that you were hinting at. You like? I wasn’t sure if I should have added any other product or…” Patrick trails off as David twists one of the curls falling over his forehead. David grins.</p>
<p>“You look fucking fantastic, baby.” </p>
<p>Patrick melts into the couch with a small pleased smile and David follows, showing him just how much he likes those curls. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/31155818">[Podfic] It's Well Worth the Wait</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrodobreva/pseuds/petrodobreva">petrodobreva</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/31157396">[podfic] It's Well Worth the Wait</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon">hullomoon</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/31157987">[Podfic] It's Well Worth the Wait</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce">Amanita_Fierce</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/31159040">[Podfic] It's Well Worth the Wait</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/KiwianaPods">KiwianaPods (kiwiana)</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/31177493">[Podfic] It's Well Worth the Wait</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Januarium/pseuds/JanuariumPods">JanuariumPods (Januarium)</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/31204316">[Podfic] It's Well Worth the Wait</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian906/pseuds/AlexisSomethingRose">AlexisSomethingRose (Whovian906)</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/31168670">[Podfic] It's Well Worth The Wait</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/pseuds/RhetoricalQuestions">RhetoricalQuestions</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/31206050">[Podfic] It's Well Worth the Wait</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Black_Bow/pseuds/Little_Black_Bow">Little_Black_Bow</a>
    </li>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/31224965">[podfic] It's Well Worth the Wait</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightsymphony/pseuds/sunlightsymphony">sunlightsymphony</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>